


A Family Tale

by MBlair



Series: A Chance at Redemption [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: A tale of happiness and love for our favorite couple. With a child soon to be born, James and Elizabeth try to find the perfect name.
Relationships: James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Series: A Chance at Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Family Tale

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy tale for our favorite Commodore and his lovely bride in a future we could only dream of. This story mentions a few original characters that may eventually be mentioned in my multi-chapter story “A Chance at Redemption.”
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it. ❤️

“What would you think of the name Julian? If we were to have a son,” Elizabeth asked one evening, as the sun set and they retired to their sitting room after dinner. It had been a few blissful months since discovering that she was expecting their first child, full of dreams and plans for their future together as a family. As much as they had discussed, a name was something left untouched. Until now. 

“Julian is a fine name for a boy,” James replied, his smile indulgent but sincere. “A strong name. Though I wonder how you thought of it. It hasn’t been on any of the lists you’ve been hinting at, leaving them around the house where you know I will find them.”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but blush at his insinuation, especially since he was right. A name for their child had been one of the first things she thought of, besides telling James of course, after discovering they were finally beginning their family. “Yes, you are right… I hadn’t mentioned it before, but I know this is the right name. It feels right,” she replied, finding a way to explain why it did. After remaining quiet for a few moments, settling herself into her usual seat near the fire, she finally spoke. “It was my brother’s name, Julian.” 

James looked at Elizabeth as she made her confession, feeling his heart break at her open vulnerability and quiet sadness. He had never met the little boy that she mentioned, having died just before his first birthday. He was sure that even Elizabeth barely remembered him, if she did at all, apart from rare stories of memories from people who knew and loved him. He moved from his own place beside the fire closer to his wife, leaning down to press kisses to her hair. 

“Our son will have his name then, my love,” he whispered to her, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. Now it was his turn to pause. “Though...I do have a request to make of you now as well, one I hope you will see fit to accept.”

“If it’s within my power, you will have it.”

“Perhaps if his first name is Julian, his second could be Edward? For my brother,” he said, knowing Elizabeth had never had the pleasure of meeting his brother either, though he shared stories when it wasn’t too painful to think of the elder brother he still loved so much. 

James was surprised when instead of replying, Elizabeth brought him down to sit beside her in the oversized chair. “Julian Edward Norrington. I believe we’ve named our son, either now or in the future,” she said, smiling as a thought entered her head. “Father would be quite relieved to not have a namesake, he certainly tried hard enough to convince Mother not to give Julian his name, though it did end up being his second name… I suppose in the end she got her way,” she said, both of them laughing at the thought. It didn’t take long for Elizabeth to continue, “Though...we’ll be leaving ourselves quite unprepared if we don’t name a daughter as well. We’ll have quite enough to consider without having to find a proper name.”

“I believe I will leave that to you, my darling wife. You and your lists,” he teased, holding her close and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “We’ll know when we see her, if it is a girl…”

“Oh, we won’t be naming her for your mother then,” she teased, poking him in the side to get him to laugh. 

“Perhaps, perhaps not… We’ll just have to see, won’t we? If there’s one thing I’ve learned about Swann women, is that things will happen when they will them. I’m powerless to resist.” Bringing a hand down, he let it rest against the growing life within, the family they were building together. The light of the fire framed them both as they passed the evening side by side, enjoying the peace and quiet. 


End file.
